1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus, a user terminal apparatus, a system, and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus for displaying content stored in a user terminal apparatus, a user terminal apparatus, a system, and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technological advances in electronics have brought us various types of personal electronic devices that enrich our lives. In particular, various display apparatuses such as a television (TV), a cellular phone, a personal computer (PC), a notebook PC, and personal digital assistants (PDA) have been widely adopted in most homes for accessing information and audio/video content.
As the popularity of these devices increases, users expect these various devices to work with each other more seamlessly. In particular, along with the development of enhanced image processing for display devices, various attempts have been made with regard to image quality processing.
A conventional television, for example, does not offer much interactivity with a user, and thus the possibility of transferring content to and from these devices is limited.
For example, a user may execute a multimedia application related to playing back video or audio files stored in a smartphone, and then select a menu for sharing the media content with another device such as a smart television. However, such a method may involve excessive buffering or other inconveniences for the user.
In addition, a conventional method requires much interaction and manipulation by a user, which can be cumbersome and inconvenient for the user.